1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an implant, more particularly, an immediately loadable expanding implant which is adapted to various shapes and sizes of a socket formed in a jawbone, from which a tooth has just been extracted, and comprised of a fixture which is inserted and then expanded in the socket and an abutment which is coupled to an upper portion of the fixture.
2. Description of the Related Art
An implant fixture, which is inserted into a socket of an extracted tooth and serves as the tooth, has been developed to various different forms. Recently, a screw type implant fixture is widely used.
However, this screw type implant fixture should be immediately inserted into a socket, after the tooth is extracted. In case that a width of the gum is narrow, there is a problem of fixing the screw type implant fixture. That is, when the implant fixture is immediately inserted into the socket, after the tooth is extracted, it is not easy to fix the implant fixture into the socket because the implant fixture is smaller than an upper portion of the socket of the extracted tooth and has a different structure from a shape of the extracted tooth. In other words, for example, a front tooth or premolar has a structure in which a right-left width size is larger than a front-back width size. And the tooth generally has two or three roots. However, the screw type implant fixture does not reflect these points. Further, in case that the width of the gum is narrow or an inside diameter of the socket is reduced by the expansion of the gum, there is a problem that a part of the screw is exposed from the implant fixture.
In addition, the abutment coupled to the upper portion of the implant fixture is fixed to the implant fixture by a locking screw. However, the operation for fixing a tooth is very complicate.
Moreover, if saliva is permeated through a cap between the implant fixture and the abutment, there are some fears of being infected with a germ contained in the saliva or shaking of the fixture.